Irenka Bauer
Irenka Bauer is an augmented citizen and former actress living in the basement of Vincent van Aug in Prague in 2029. She is first encountered during SM01: The Golden Ticket as one of the two people Adam Jensen can assist. Biography Irenka Bauer used to be an actress, having starred in the acclaimed film The Robot Within. However it appears she can no longer find acting jobs and, as a coping mechanism, has resorted to acting out in the basement of the Vincent van Aug gallery, performing for stuffed animals and dolls. Part of this coping mechanism involves dissociating her personality and believing herself to be the robot Helena, a character in R.U.R., and Irenka to be a separate person. When Jensen approaches her, it is Helena who will speak with him, saying that Irenka is very scared so any news he has should be given to her. Irenka also has a brother who has played along with her Helena personality, but is starting to get frustrated as it has been going on for several months. The forger Milena Epstein has created a forged Augmentation Authentication Card (also known as a "permit") for Irenka. The permit, if activated at the registration office, would allow Irenka to remain in Prague without being deported to Golem City. If Adam Jensen agrees to help Milena with permit activation, he must choose between activating either hers or Edward Brod's permit. Mission appearances * SM01: The Golden Ticket * M7: The Rucker Extraction (if the Golden Ticket was completed prior to this mission without activating Irenka's permit) * SM12: K is for Každý (if both the Golden Ticket and SM05: Samizdat were completed) ** If Irenka's permit was not activated, she will be in the holding cell with K and Bones, allowing you to rescue her and help her get out of Prague with the former Samizdat members. ** If Irenka's permit was activated, she will be in the northeast section of the Překážka sewers along with Little k and Milena. Notes * Several used condoms can be found inside Irenka's room in Golem City, suggesting that she may have been forced to turn to prostitution to make a living (although the room appears as such even if Irenka is not present). If Irenka is encountered in Golem City, she will say she does not blame you and asks if you have any Neuropozyne. * It is unclear how she (or Edward) ended up in the holding cell in the side mission K is for Každý. If Irenka was deported to Golem City, it is possible that she, like Olivie, got someone to smuggle her out of Golem City and back to Prague, but was caught. Trivia *When first met in the basement of Vincent van Aug, Irenka is in the middle of rehearsing for the play by , who was the in-universe namesake of Čapkova kašna a.k.a. "Čapek's Fountain," the name for the metro station just down the street from the gallery. Two eBooks containing excerpts of R.U.R. are found in the basement of Vincent van Aug. *When Jensen first approaches, Irenka says, "Primus? Is that you?" This references the character Primus from R.U.R., a male robot who falls in love with the female robot Helena and who together are viewed as a robotic Adam and Eve. *In addition to acting, Irenka plays the guitar. She can be found playing it if Jensen returns to her after activating her permit. Gallery Irenka Golem City.jpg|Irenka in her secluded corner in Golem City Irenka Golem City close up.jpg|Close up of Irenka in Golem City Irenka Police Uniform.jpg|Irenka dressed up as a police officer during Martial Law if she was sent to Golem City DXMD story item Irenka Bauer's Permit.png|Irenka's permit Permit Card Bauer prop.jpg|Irenka Bauer permit card design The Robot Within.jpg|''The Robot Within'' film poster References ru:Ирэнка Бауэр Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters